Minecraft Part 1
Minecraft Part 1 was the first episode in the MINECRAFT EPIC series, reintroducing Pewds to the world of Minecraft to see how much it has changed. This is the most viewed episode of the series so far, with almost 21 Million views and counting. Plot Overview Version 1 Pewdiepie opens up a server, and creates a new world titled Broland. Soon enough, he explores the world a little and finds a herd of horses, which we is astonished that they're in the game. The baby horse which he finds, at the time he calls "tiny horse" will eventually become Joergen. After a long time without Minecraft he forgot how to play it, but decides to chop down the oak tree, out of which he crafts the sticks and a crafting table. After that he decides to settle the house at the beach but notices the sand village and heads there. He then proceeds to craft a sword and pickaxe and murders a villager. Afterwords, he attacks an Iron Golem and is then killed by it. He then decides to "play seriously." He basically restarted the game don't heading back to village and remembers the feelings of playind this game while chopping another tree. He starts a mine but then finds anither one and sets finding diamonds as the series' goal. After it started getting dark and Pewds left the mine and found a pig, who is, probably, future PeePee PooPoo. After walking for awhile, he finds a skeleton spawner, and the skeletons promptly put him in his place by their arrows. While respawning and being nearly killed by creeper Pewds swears revenge, but gets killed again. Next morning he heads into trip to reclaim what he got. He plans to craft armor and later, he finds iron and makes a sword, getting ready to exact revenge on the skeletons. Also he kills some of sheeps and a pig in order to get food, promising becoming a vegan. After making iron armor he takes revenge. He meets zombies and a creeper, which he uses to blow up the zombies. Going deeper he finds skeleton and spider, he kills them both with almost no health left. After he succesfully won he climbs back out of mine and finds his spawn. Then he begins building his stone house around the birch tree, called then The Tree of Life. Construction ends in the dark, when he also kills some hostile mobs and sheeps despite the promise, made earlier. After making a bed he discovers, that he can't sleep, when Witch is in front of his door, so he kills her. After getting up he heads back to the cave and finally finds the spawner. He kills four skeletons, destroys the spawner and takes their stuff, notably the saddle, the enchanted book and the golden apple. Going back home he don't finds his stuff, but finds the diamonds instead. He ends the episode with crafting TNT without knowing "how to make it boom". Version 2 WIP First, PewDiePie takes a look on his skin and begin to chop some wood. Then he makes some planks and crafts sticks and a crafting table. Pewds begin to worry about night, and after that he discovers lagoon, where he will build his house. There Felix notices desert village and goes there. PewDiePie set his crafting table in front of village and crafts wooden tools - pickaxe, sword and an axe. He follows cat and bumps into a villager. After that Pewds saves his world and murder a villager, and he is even trying to attack an Iron Golem, but dies - first time in that world. He returns to his beloved place and crafts crafting table again. Near the place, where Water Sheep would be tortured, he starts to make his mine. Then Felix suddenly remember that he need some torches, and he's trying to find some coal on the surface. The sun is getting low, and the first day ends... After some time Pewds find a hole in the ground, where he sees lava waterfall. He finally collects some coal and crafts some torches. Felix is going deeper and discovers a dungeon with Skeletons' spawner. He tries to collect some loot from the chest, but one of the skeletons shot him to death. PewDiePie's first night ends. On the dawn he is killed by a spider, while trying to make some shelter. He restores his inventory and returns to the dungeon, but then remember that armor could be useful too, and returns to his crafting table near the lava waterfall. He mines iron ore and makes iron ingots. Felix finally crafts iron helmet. Then Pewds notices that he's hungry, and returns on the surface to get some meat. He returns to his mine, where he makes smithing table and an iron tools. After returning from this underground adventure Felix realises that he's lost. Well, he returns to his future base's place easily. After that Felix decides to build a house. During construction Pewds remembers that he needs some wool for a bed, but during his journey for sheeps he meets a witch first time. This witch even tries to enter Felix' house, but fails. Pewds crafts bed and tries to sleep, but he can't do this due to witch. He is forced to kill a witch, and after that he sleeps on the bed first time... In the next morning he returns to his mine to reclaim his inventory and collect some loot. He kills all the skeletons and finally got a saddle, gunpowder, bucket and a golden apple. Then Felix destroys spawner. He continues to dig underground and finally gets his first diamonds. After that he returns home and makes some TNT. He tries to use it in the village, but fails. Episode ends. List of appearances * PewDiePie (sub2pewdiepie12) * Joergen (unnamed) * Joergen 2 (unnamed) * The Tree of Life (unnamed) * PeePee PooPoo (unnamed) * Spawner Skeletons * Witch Quotes "After all these years, I'm back in Minecraft." "He just disappeared! I'm a murderer what have I done? ... Can I kill you- AH!" "Let's go bros! AAAH! No no no no no! I changed my mind I didn't think there was so many people- AH-! Fuhuhuhuhohhhh!" "I'll get my stuff back. I'll get revenge. Those skeletons... are gonna fricking pay for what they did to me and my father, Ushten Flabben." "Woah! AH! Yes! Got'em! Who's next?! Who's next?! Oh god there's so many... Got one. Oh my god this is the most INTENSE GAMEPLAY- HUAH! Yeah! Yeah! Hoah... I'm the king... I'm the king." "Dude, I god f*cking diamond, eat my @ss." Category:Minecraft